uumuxfandomcom-20200214-history
Spider-Man
This high school science teacher and freelance photographer lives his life by the code of responsibility. Trapped in a world where good battles evil on almost a daily basis, Peter Parker struggles to survive the natural issues of living in the Big Apple, as well as the more dangerous issues of being the city's most well-known masked menace: Spider-Man! History Born to Richard and Mary Parker, Peter Parker was left in the care of his Aunt May and Uncle Ben, when his parents were killed. The life with his Aunt and Uncle was all he ever knew and it was a good life. It usually is a good life until someone decides they want to mess with the status quo. Attending a science exhibition during his teen years, Peter is bitten by a radioactive spider. Instead of killing him, though, it granted him with a themely array of special abilities beyond the likes he had ever seen! With great power comes great responsiblity was the lesson that needed to be learned. Using his new abilities to score himself some fame and fortune, Peter created the Spider-Man image! After a show, though, Spidey ignored a criminal that robbed the TV station, only to find out that the same thief he let go had killed his Uncle Ben. Peter realized, at this moment, that he could've prevented his Uncle's death. His new passion and selfless obligation became crimefighting. He would never truly be able to forgive himself for what he had failed to do, but he would spend the rest of his life never letting it happen again. With money problems on the horizon, Peter scored a gig taking pictures of himself (as Spider-Man) and selling them to the sensationalist newspaper: The Daily Bugle. In addition to money problems, Pete suffered some major issues in the women department as well as coming into contact with crazed psychos that would begin to fill out his Rogues Gallery. His senior year of high school was a mess! Graduating from high school should've put Peter in a better position, but that didn't work out too well either. It is during his college years that Peter befriends Harry Osborn and his old high school rival, Flash Thompson. On the webslinging side of the coin, Spidey battles with Green Goblin, constantly, one of those moments resulting in the death of Police Captain George Stacy, who just happened to be the father of the girl Peter had fallen in love with: Gwen Stacy. After her father's death, Gwen fled to England and Peter, trying to get rid of his powers, accidentally caused an awkward mutation of himself. He's eventually cured. Gwen Stacy returned from England, only to be killed by Green Goblin. Peter's dual life becomes even harder to balance, as there are loses he must suffer in each identity. He finds comfort in the arms of Mary Jane Watson and eventually falls for her. During this time, Spidey goes through a lot. He's cloned, almost dies at the hands of his own costume (which turned out to be an alien symbiote), publishes a book and earns his Ph.D. in biochemistry. While finally trying to get his life under control, Peter's world is rocked by something called The Clone Saga. Let's just leave it at that. After all that, Peter Parker has managed to secure himself a recurring paycheck at the Daily Bugle as well as being a teacher at his old stomping grounds, Midtown High School. He continues to balance both of his lives, trying his hardest to protect the city (and the world) from the countless threats that continue to plague it on a regular basis. Look Out! Here Comes The Spider-Man! Personality "I mock, I'm a mocker." Responsibility is the key to both Peter Parker and Spider-Man. Over the years he's made some mistakes... some grave ones that have had some bad consequences. With those mistakes came experience and now he's a very responsible man... at least when it comes to the things that are most important. Those on the outside looking in may view Peter (or even Spider-Man) as exactly the opposite, but Parker knows the truth. He knows his responsibilities and he knows what's expected of him by those he's let down. Spider-Man is the hero in all of us. He is the type of guy that will put everything he is, has, and might even become on the line for people that don't even care about him. He's got a very strong sense of honor, justice and he will do whatever he can to ensure that his city is just a little bit more safe. This tends to bleed over into his life as Peter, also, but on a much smaller scale. Being Spider-Man has given Peter a sense of confidence that he's never had before. He's no longer the meek science nerd that he was in school and growing up. He has blossomed into a strong-willed, driven and focused man. Nowhere near being in the realm of 'cocky bastard' as some people tend to get when they are given such confidence, as he's been on the other side of the coin, Peter tends to just be a good man. A part of Peter almost as much as his hair, his tendency to be filled with such negative emotion and thoughts has driven him into the realm of angst. While he doesn't take these feelings to the extreme, one can always bet that his head is filled with stuff to make him feel worse... rather than better. Peter's angst is specialized, though. It usually comes through in the form of Guilt. He blames himself for almost anything that goes wrong in his life. Himself or his powers. It's always on him. Always. Even though he's a butt-kicking superhero now, Peter remembers where he came from. He keeps to himself or his circle of friends, uses his manners, and is about as nice of a guy as one can be, without having some sort of ulterior motive. Peter strives to keep his life as simple as it can be... considering that half the time he's out and about fighting psychotic villains that want to destroy him for some odd reason. Powers "Spider Sense tingling. I'm sensing...losers!" Overview * Enhanced Physiology: Bone structure, tissue, muscles and nervous system enhanced to Superhuman Levels. Enhanced Healing. Minimal Toxin/Drug Resistance. Vampirism Resistance. Still Susceptible to Alcohol or Diseases. * Enhanced Agility: Reflexes and Agility enhanced to Superhuman Levels. Superhuman Contortionist. Split-Second Reaction Timing. Superhuman Equilibrium. * Enhanced Strength: 10 Tons limit. Enhanced Physical Durability. Enhanced musculature provides leaping and bursts of superhuman speed sprinting. * Wall Crawling: Capable of sticking to any solid surface by way of any part of his body. Instinctively controlled and capable of being used through thin fabrics. Can be disrupted through different means. * Spider-Sense: Precognitive Warning System. Can detect specific frequencies and be used to navigate when unable to see. Instinctively activated and directly synchronized with reflexes. Can be ignored or nullified through specific means. Enhanced Physiology : Spider-Man's entire physiology is more enhanced than an ordinary human's. His bone structure, tissues, muscles and nervous system were enhanced by the radioactive spider bite and the results of which are amazing! Spider-Man is capable of healing considerably faster than normal humans, but nothing incredible by more superheroic standards set by the likes of Wolverine or the Hulk. This enhnaced physiology has also affected his metabolism, which allows him to have a high tolerance to drugs and other toxins. Larger doses are needed affect him, even normally. : Spider-Man can also nullify the effects of vampirism within his own body. Still susceptible to the effects of alcohol, Spidey's balance and coordination are hindered dramatically during times of intoxication. Also, diseases like the flu or pneumonia will affect the reliability of his abilities. Enhanced Agility : One of Spider-Man's signature abilities happens to be the incredible reflexes and agility that cames with the spider bite. Possessing the body of a superhuman contortionist, Spidey is capable of bending and twisting his body in ways that normal humans can't even dream of. His reflexes and agility are far beyond human peak levels, the speed of which allows him the chance to dodge attacks as fast a gunfire at point blank range. Spider-Man's equilibrium has been greatly enhanced to the point that he's capable of perfect balance on any surface he can stick to. Enhanced Strength : Spider-Man's strength is at a superhuman level that allows him to lift up to about 10 tons. Within these limits, he's capable of hauling up and throwing thiings the size of semi trucks or even knocking out massive creatures with one punch. Very often, Spidey must pull his punches when dealing with more "normal" foes, lest he kill them with his powerful blows. Due to the enhanced physiology, Spider-Man is way more durable than a normal human. While he can still be affected by bullets or knives, anything of that nature, he's still more resilient than he should be. He can withstand a tremendous amount of physical damage and keep on ticking. His enhanced musculature also allows him to sprint at limited superhuman speeds and gives him invaluable leaping abilities. Wall Crawling : Spider-Man has the ability to cling to any solid surface with any part of his body. This ability is totally controlled by Spidey and is used more instinctively than anything. His attraction strength is somewhere in the tons, per finger, in terms of how strong his clinging is. However, he does have more trouble with slippery surfaces or things that are too weak to support his weight. This clinging ability also allows him to hold onto objects or lift things with greater ease than normally. Surprise attacks (when possible) are capable of knocking Spidey off his clinged perches. Spidey's wall-crawling works through thin fabrics, but nothing thicker than that. Spider-Sense : The most complicated of Spidey's abilities is his Spider-Sense. In the most basic form, it is a precognitive warning system that alerts him to danger of any and all kinds, in relation to his area and vicinity. The Spider-Sense is completely instinctive and linked directly to his reflexes, which allows him to react accordingly, sometimes without even having the chance to figure out what the problem is first. In addition to the warning system, Spider-Man can use his Spider-Sense to "see" when he cannot use his own eyes. It provides him with a psychological awareness of his environment which allows him to navigate blindly. : His Spider-Sense is also capable of detecting select radio frequencies. Spider-Man's Spider-Sense can be negated by fatigue, distraction or those that are so closely related to Spider-Man that they don't pose a threat. There have been villains capable of creating concoctions that screw with the Spider-Sense also. Lastly, Spider-Man can ignore the Spider-Sense when he needs/wants to, though it is very much ill-advised. Skills "You do know I'm Spider-Man, not Stand-Still-And-Get-Hit-Man, right?" Overview * Acrobatics: Superhuman Levels of Acrobatics, Gymnastics, Parkour and Free Running. Epic Flexibility. * Banter: +50 Witty Banter. * Fighting Style: Improvisational Freestyle which makes him extremely unpredictable and hard to read. * Science Guru: Genius Level Expert in all Sciences. Can invent technological gadgets, as well as chemical compounds of varying potentcy and effects. * Photography: Professional Level Photographer. * Home Court Advantage: Epic knowledge of New York City. Acrobatics : Due to his incredibly superhuman agility, Spider-Man can perform acrobatics and other gymnastics with at epic levels. These can be from a flat footed stand still or on the side of buildings or even whilst swinging on weblines. Spider-Man's acrobatics is off the charts. He is also instinctively self-trained in Parkour and Free-Running. Banter : Tied with Deadpool for the Never STFU Award six years in a row. Fighting Style : Spider-Man's Spider-Sense has been coupled with his Agility and Strength to give him his own unique fighting style. Improvisational freestyle is the best way to describe it, considering that Spider-Man never fights the same way twice. This makes him very unpredictable, in terms of actual combat. Spider-Man uses everything available during combat, including his wits, his mouth, the enviornment and all of his special abilities. Very few can rival Spidey's unique fighting style. Science Guru : Prior to getting bit by the radioactive spider, Peter Parker possessed an uncannily gifted mind. He is an expert in the science realm, with capable of incredible intellectual feats in the realms of biology, physics, engineering, chemistry, biology and advanced technology. He's not an epic level genius, but he has managed to garner the respect of some of the bigger brained heroes. Photography : Peter has a significant talent in photography, enough to be capable of earning money from it. Beyond that, due to his alter-ego, he's capable of getting some very unique shots that put him a step or two above the competition. Home Court Advantage : Spider-Man knows New York City like the back of his Spider-Sense. This is his city and he will protect it, tooth and nail. In addition to keeping his ear to the street to stay up on all the bad news that may be traveling beneath the surface of the Big Apple, Spider-Man can also navigate the city in any manner with epic ease. Bonus: Web Spinning : Spidey has been dealing with his webbing for years upon years and he has mastered the art of web spinning to a degree that allows him to make all kinds of shapes and styles possible. He's also mastered the art of switching out web cartridges quickly, whether falling to his doom or in mid-battle. Using his web shooters has become second nature to him. Boons "Power of web shooters! Get real sticky!" Overview * Aunt May: Moral support system. May or may not know Peter's secret. * Web Shooters: Wrist Mounted Web Shooting Devices. Can be modified to shoot different styles of webbing, as well as in different ways. Reloadable. * Webbing: Synthetic polymer adhesive that is strong as Kevlar and capable of holding up to 125 lbs per millimeter. Will dissolve after 1 hour. * Spider-Tracers: Spider stylized tracking devices. Can be tracked by receiver up to 20 miles. Can be tracked by Spider Sense up to 100 yards. * Utility Belt: Carries up to 30 spare web cartridges, camera and Spider Signal. * Costumes: Multiple costume designs for the application and use against specific villains. Similar styles, varying specifics. * Daily Bugle: Complete building access in addition to employees that Peter is friends with. Bugle Resources and informants, as well as a legal Press Pass. * Midtown High School: Building access. Spare Spidey gear storage locker. Student labs. * Marvel Team Up: Access to numerous teams and their headquarters, with or without permission, depending on the team. Open Door Policy with the Fantastic Four. Numerous past Team Ups with the possibility of revisiting or gaining assistance. * Apartment: Cheapest apartment possible. Aunt May : This is Peter's ultimate Support System. No matter what happens, Peter can always go to her for moral support. She raised him, she knows him better than anyone. She may or may not know that he's Spider-Man. Web Shooters : Wrist mounted devices that are capable of shooting out Spidey's special adhesive "webbing". The Web Shooters can be modified and used to shoot the webbing out in different ways, depending on the positioning and the pressure Spidey's using on the triggers. Each Web Shooter takes a cartridge which holds a vast amount of webbing for Spidey's use. Webbing : A synthetic polymer adhesive with spider-web properties, Spidey's webbing is launched from his Web Shooters. The webbing has a variety of different uses and styles, but what remains constant is the strength of the webbing. It is said to be as strong as Kevlar, capable of holding up to 125 lbs per square millimeter of cross section. Regardless of the use, the webbing is designed to lose strength, break down and evaporate after an hour of being exposed to the air. As an adhesive, the webbing is extremely sticky and difficult to get out of. Spider-Tracers : Small, spider-styled electronic devices that are designed to allow Spider-Man to track objects and individuals. Capable of adhering to almost any surface, the Spider-Tracers are attuned to a special frequency that can be tracked by a personally designed receiver (up to 20 miles away) or by his Spider-Sense (up to 100 yards away). Utility Belt : A belt worn underneath his costume which houses up to 30 web cartridges, a portable camera and the Spider Signal. The latter of which is capable of emitting a powerful, somewhat blinding, light in the style of Spidey's mask. Costumes : Through the years, Spider-Man has designed and created many different costumes for a variety of reasons. While some of these costumes may be defunct, he still has the designs for all of them and they can (and sometimes will) be recycled at a moment's notice, should Spider-Man need to do so. Some of them protect him from electrcity, while others are just sleek "black" conversions for a more stylized look. One even comes with a paper bag for a mask. Daily Bugle : As a photographer for the Daily Bugle, Peter Parker has access to everything at the Daily Bugle, as well as a Press Pass for getting into places that he may need to be able to get into for any number of reasons. He can also use his clout at the Bugle to use the paper's resources for information gathering and other research purposes. Midtown High School : His old stomping grounds serves as both his place of employment and a safehouse away from home in which he can store spare Spider-Gear. In addition to the practical uses, there are friends and students that may or may not be able to assist him with different things. As the head science teacher, he also has access to the labs and equipment paid for by the school district. Marvel Team Up : While Spider-Man is, initially, a lone hero, he has always managed to Team Up with other heroes in New York and the surrounding area for different battles and problems that may have arose throughout his career. Most of the time, he's left the Team Ups on good enough terms that contacting them for assistance in matters is generally acceptable. He's been part of different teams of heroes for different amounts of time, so his access to them and their equipment varies, but there's one family that has an open door policy with Spider-Man: the Fantastic Four. Apartment : Peter's apartment is about as nice as it can get when you're a single bachelor that's working at a school as a teacher. Which basically means that it's not nice at all. It is, however, a roof to put over his head and is decidedly better than any of his previous places of residence, excluding Aunt May's. Bonus: Willpower : Peter has had to spend the bulk of his life balancing his Peter Parker lifestyle with that of being New York's epic superhero. Which has done amazing number on his psyche. He has managed to develop an indomitable will that makes him more of a force to be reckoned with, even if it doesn't seem that way. Spidey's Will pushes him to limits that are beyond his own thoughts, even and give him the ability to rise from defeat even stronger and more powerful than before. His mental strength is off the charts, to the point that he could, in dire circumstances, even fight against the control of nanobots. Flaws "No matter what I do, no matter how hard I try, the ones I love will always be the ones who pay." Overview * Aunt May: Only family he has left. Will do anything for her. * Secret Identity: Only a select few know that Spider-Man is Peter Parker. Having this knowledge could put his loved ones in potential danger. * Responsibility: Spider-Man will always do the right thing. It is what makes him very predictable as a hero. * Guilt: Spider-Man is constantly tortured and plagued by the guilt of being the one that caused his Uncle Ben's death. * Reputation: Mixed, but the Daily Bugle paints him as a threat and a menace. It works against him in so many ways. * Rogues Gallery: Spider-Man has achieved Epic Hero status and thus has a very extensive and dangerous Rogues Gallery that is constantly after him. * Women: Peter always has women troubles. Always. It never fails. * Raid: Spider-Man is weak against ethyl chloride, which is an ingredient of pesticides and other arachnid ridding compounds. * Parker Luck: The Parkers have a long history of bad luck, but good hearts in their genes. It would seem that Peter has managed to be the most wildly used recipient. Aunt May : The woman that raised Peter Parker and helped to define what he is today. She happens to be very much the most important thing in Peter's life. She's the only family he has left and he refuses to lose her, especially to any of his crazed foes. Secret Identity : Peter Parker is Spider-Man. With so many enemies looking for a way to get back at the webhead, this knowledge could prove to be vital to the success of evil plans that target Spider-Man's loved ones. Not to mention the possibilities of making his Parker World a living hell. Responsibility : Peter Parker has learned the hard way about being responsible and doing the right thing. Which makes it very hard for him to do anything but that, from now on, in his life. Whether it has something to do with his life as a webslinging superheroic menace or making sure that all of his students do good on the standardized testing, Peter can't consciously do the wrong thing. His soul will not let him. Guilt : Peter's the reason that his Uncle Ben is dead. He knows it. He refuses to let himself forget it. He won't even forgive himself for something that was, somewhat, out of his hands. Even though there are those that tell him not to let this one moment define his whole life, it bothers and burns him to the core. Reputation : While those that actually know Spider-Man, they know that he's the hero in all of us. But on the other hand, there are quite a few (read Almost The Entire City Of New York) that believe Spider-Man to be a threat and a menace! Thanks to the likes of the Daily Bugle. Yes, that's the paper that he works for. Don't try to figure it out. Rogues Gallery : Everybody Hates Spider-Man. It's a raw deal. Women : Both Spider-Man and Peter Parker have bad experiences and tragic love issues when it comes to women. Either they end up being neglected, dead or used as a constant pawn in the battle between Spider-Man and his endless horde of enemies. It's a whole new dating game. Raid : Spider-Man and ethyl chloride don't mix for the most obvious reasons. Parker Luck : His family's legacy. There isn't a Parker in his bloodline that hasn't suffered some extremely bad or dire consequences at some point in time. It just so happens that Peter Parker is the worst of the bunch. Soundtrack Ultimate. Amazing. Spectacular. Sensational. Spider-Man Unlimited Soundtrack Main Theme / Spider-Man Spider-Man by The Ramones Peter Parker Ordinary by Train Peter Parker 2 Meant To Live by Switchfoot Spectacular Spectacular Spider-Man Theme Webslinger Ignition by Toby Mac Determination I Will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin Responsibility Hero by Skillet Sanity Learn To Crawl by Black Lab Love Waiting (Save Your Life) by Omnisoul Love 2 All For You by In This Moment Betty Brant Everybody's Fool by Evanescence Gwen Stacy Broken by Seether Gwen Stacy 2 All That I'm Living For by Evanescence Mary Jane Gifts and Curses by Yellowcard Mary Jane 2 It's Not Over by Daughtry Black Cat My Boobs Are Okay by Lene Alexandra Harry Osborn Hard To See by Five Finger Death Punch Harry Osborn 2 Bitter Glass by Feeder Green Goblin Had Enough by Breaking Benjamin Ben Reilly The Pretender by Foo Fighters It's On Smack Down by Thousand Foot Krutch It's On 2 Light It Up by Rev Theory Kicking Ass Montage Remember The Name by Fort Minor Fighting A Losing Battle Clubbed To Death, Matrix Soundtrack Spider-Man (Black) Hell by Disturbed Wanted Characters Arachne - Julia Carpenter : Formerly 'Spider-Woman', Julia has taken on her own persona of Arachne. As both an adventurer and government operative, she's bound to be available to assist Spidey on some of his own adventures should she deem them worthy of her attentions. Araña - Anya Corazon : Anybody that slings web in New York has to cross paths with the Spider-Man. It just so happens that this is one of Spidey's buddies and she would be a welcome addition to whatever ranks of allies that Spider-Man will be lucky enough to have. Plus, you will make Nomad very, very happy. Aunt May : You know you want to. She slapped Doctor Octopus... IN THE FACE. Now that's gangsta'. Betty Brant : Part of the Bugle Clan, she may or may not have been Peter Parker's first girlfriend in this timeline. Who knows. Either way it goes, she's still kind of smokin' hot. Which is always a good thing. Cloak - Tyrone Johnson : Darkness falls when this guy is around and it would be so epic to actually have a Cloak on the grid. It doesn't happen often. But I'm imagining some dual move called the Spider-Ball Special. Dagger - Tandy Bowen : You can't have Cloak without Dagger. It just can't happen. Did I mention she's hot? Doctor Octopus - Otto Octavius : You can't have Spider-Man on the game and not have Doc Ock. It just can't be done! One of my greatest foes! Someone needs to app him right now! Electro - Max Dillon : Shocked? Didn't think so. But this is one bad dude you don't wanna' pass up. Be the entire reason I had to create an insulated Spidey suit! Coin the phrase: "Thank God It's Fry Day!" Fantastic Four - Reed Richards, Susan Storm, Johnny Storm, Ben Grimm : My second family! The only team that will let me come over for dinner, breakfast and actually let me keep my mask on in the house! I love these guys! App them! All! Firestar - Angelica Jones : One half of Spider-Man's Amazing Friends. She is too hot to not be burnin' up the grid. Flash Thompson : We're friends now. Someone app this guy so I can have a rival for Felicia's affections. Green Goblin - Norman Osborn : "AVENGE ME!" Iceman - Bobby Drake : One half of Spider-Man's Amazing Friends. This guy is too cool to not be on the grid. J. Jonah Jameson : Quite possibly the worst boss to have in the history of worst bosses to have. Still, though, knock the Daily Planet out of the box by actually having a PC staff for the Daily Bugle. It all starts with this man right here. Kingpin - Wilson Fisk : Seriously. I've got about a 100 fat jokes saved up for this guy. He definitely needs to be app so that I can use them. Not to mention that he runs New York like nobody's business. Even when you think he doesn't? He does. Mary Jane Watson : Hot redheads are always welcome to come show up and make my love life even more complicated than it already is. Mysterio - Quinten Beck, Francis Klum or Daniel Berkhart : Mysterio continues to boggle the mind of Spider-Man and everyone else that dares step into his schemes with Rhino - Aleksei Sytsevich : Big. Dumb. But Can and Will Kick Your Ass. It's very easy to take the Rhino's lack of braincells for a weakness, but that actually happens to be his greatest strength. He's not smart enough to be worried about anything other than crushing anybody that stands in his way! Sandman - William Baker : One of my hardest foes to fight, I definitely wouldn't mind having him around to make things more difficult for me. No matter what I do, he always just seems to slip right through my fingers. Scarlet Spider - Ben Reilly : Is it just me or does two webslingers already sound like its better than one?! Ultimate Team Up? Slingers, anyone? Scorpion - Mac Gargan : Being trapped in a suit that turns you into a giant scorpion has to not be too fun. But then, imagine that you get to terrorize people with that epic tail of injustice? Yeah, that's what I thought. Awesome! Vulture - Adrian Toomes : Old guys in bird suits never get... old. Bring it on! White Rabbit - Lorina Dodson : Quite possibly, the greatest, worst, supervillainess ever to dare to cross paths with the Amazing Spider-Man! She's also super smokin' hot. Appearances Issue #1: Caught Up * Spider-Man and Black Cat spend a little time catching up while trying to keep Manhattan's burglary statistics to more manageable levels. Issue #2: Freakin' Out * Spider-Man starts his patrol a little early and finds out that Humanity has some interesting friends. Issue #3: Screaming Familiarity * Spidey has to deal with grumpy old men and a ghost at the same time. All before Study Hall. Issue #1: Friendship * Harry and Peter share some bromantic moments over the rebirth of the Green Goblin. Quotes * "I might as well face it...being Spider-Man is just plain habit-forming! It's like going out with girls!..I can't give it up!" * "Whoa! I haven't seen this many villains, thugs, and lowlifes in one place since I watched C-Span's coverage of congress yesterday!" * "I am the Spider. I own the night. I'm your worst nightmare come to life, punk, and you're looking right at--'*Kof!*' *Hack!* How can he keep that up for an entire movie..?" * "Yeah, well I need a Video Music Award, but you don't see me attacking Taylor Swift." * "Seriously, a clinic that super heroes frequent and you think, "That's the place I want to rip off next"?! Let me ask you, and be honest, are you stupid? Or really, really stupid?" * "Ta-Taa! No applause folks -- Just throw money!" * "That's right, ladies, your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man." * "Thanks for the god lesson. I'll be leaving now! Good luck subjugating the will of all humanity." * "Have I been wrong all these years? Is snark a spider-ability?" * "And we shall be called... the Fellowship of the Ring." Trivia * Unlike some other monetarily sanctioned superheroes, Spider-Man doesn't have the luxury of benefiting from the merchandising that happens in his name. In fact, the name Spider-Man was trademarked and registered by someone else, before Peter could do so, resulting in his inability to gain money from all of the Spider-Man products out there. Sucks. * In an attempt to keep up with the times, as well as try to combat the bad reputation he garners from the Daily Bugle, Spider-Man has set up a Twitter account: IWebNY Record Battle Record Battle Specifics Gallery 114449-139964-spider-man.jpg|Hollywood Swingin'! PhotoOp.jpg|Smile! BatSpider.jpg|I am the Night. Light. SpiderThor.jpg|Hammertime. SpiderRap.jpg|It's just a phase? Webof.jpg|Rise of the Spider-Man. ToonJared.jpg|Awesome. Hair. Thwip.jpg|*THWIP!* ParkerUp.jpg|Under Arrest. By the HAWT police. WorkClothes.jpg|Shaping the minds of Tomorrow! ParkerPose.jpg|All Grown Up. WorkItOut.jpg|This One Time.. At Spider Camp... Category:Taken Feature Character